SoulMate
by Alieah MacEwan
Summary: This is a KillianOC story. Killian wakes up one day in hospital, and a pretty nurse named Alieah (familiar? hehe). Now he's trying to find out who wants him dead, while trying to woe the woman of his dreams. RR, please. First Sweep fanfic.


Soulmate  
  
Chapter One: Killian  
  
I woke up to the sun filtering through the open curtains, and groaned.  
  
My head was pounding, and I was sore all over. I dimly wondered what had caused this, as even a hangover wasn't this bad for me.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living," a soft voice said, from somewhere to my right.  
  
I opened my eyes, and noticed the first thing. The whole room was white. My room wasn't white. I sat up straight and looked around.  
  
I was in a hospital room.  
  
The owner of the voice stood to my right, looking at me amusedly. She was very pretty, with long, waist length strawberry blonde hair, tied back into two long pigtail braids, and wide, bright, amazing sapphire blue eyes.  
  
If this be any other time and place, I would have been all over her in a second. But it wasn't.  
  
I was in a hospital for starters, and I didn't even know why.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" the woman asked, speaking a bit stronger, now that she knew I was awake.  
  
I shook my head. "We believe Amyranth might have had something to do with it. Cate Livingstone found you in the middle of nowhere, covered with quite a few dark spells."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. Ok. So I was in a witch hospital. Or being dealt with by witches.  
  
"But, I don't know why they would need to hurt you," she muttered softly.  
  
"I don't remember anything about last night," I told her. "But I don't think anyone from Amyranth is after me."  
  
"Hmm," she said, looking thoughtful. "Well, I'm sure your memory will be back soon, Mr MacEwan."  
  
I started. "How do you know who I am?" I asked.  
  
A guarded look covered her face suddenly. "You don't grow up with your parents and three older siblings being involved in Amyranth without learning a thing or two," she told me swiftly, turning to a large box of herbs and potions.  
  
"You're parents are in Amyranth?" I asked, weakly. 'Oh Goddess,' I thought in my mind. 'Please don't be working for Amyranth, please, please, please.'  
  
"Were," she muttered darkly. "As were my three elder siblings. They all had their powers stripped a couple of months before the council disbanded and the New Charter took over. I was left to care for my two younger siblings."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said earnestly.  
  
I didn't know why, but my feelings were going out to the young witch. I didn't even know her name, yet it felt like I had known her a lifetime.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not like you have the most perfect life either, it is?" she asked, turning back to me, with a steaming mug of herbal tea.  
  
I took it gratefully. "Thanks," I murmured, circling my left hand over it widdershins and muttering "Cool the fire."  
  
I took a sip, and instantly felt my pain fade away. "I'm sorry, I've been rude," I said, setting the mug down. "What is you name?"  
  
"Alieah (A-lee-ah) Graelea."  
  
Alieah. The name was like music to my ears. My heart got all fluttery, and my stomach did a flip-flop. What was wrong with me?  
  
I looked her over again. I noticed there were dark blue ribbons weaved into her braids, that brang out the colour of her eyes, and a silver pentacle around her neck.  
  
"Well, I better be moving on," she said, gathering up her box. "I'll call by and see you before you leave."  
  
"Bye," I said softly, watching her leave.  
  
Alieah. Alieah. Why was I suddenly so attracted to her?  
  
~*~  
  
"Knock knock," Came the bright voice of my half-sister, Morgan Rowlands.  
  
She walked into the room, followed closely by her boyfriend, Hunter Niall.  
  
"Hey," I said, walking over and hugging her.  
  
My pain had dispersed once finishing Alieah's tea, and I had been up and about for a couple of hours, waiting to be discharged.  
  
"Killian," Hunter said firmly, shaking my hand.  
  
"We were in the area, and heard from a couple of local witches that the son of Ciaran MacEwan was in the local hospital," Morgan told me, taking a seat on my bed. "After a bit of asking about, we managed to find out it was you, and what presumable had happened."  
  
"I've got some New Charter workers on it," Hunter told me, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Thanks for calling in," I told them. "It's been kind of lonely."  
  
Morgan laughed. "What? Already finished chatting up the woman healers?" she asked.  
  
My mind instantly turned to Alieah, and I felt a sudden urge to see her. Where had that come from?  
  
As if she had felt my need to see her, Alieah bustled into the room, holding a clipboard. She had changed out of her white hospital uniform, and was now wearing jeans and a tight T-shirt bearing her belly, which was pierced with a small moonstone, set in the middle of a pentagram.  
  
I saw Morgan glance at me, and Hunter's eyebrows rise. "You're my last call before I head home," she told me, sending a brief smile at Morgan and Hunter.  
  
Alieah handed me the clipboard. "Discharge forms," she told me. "Don't leave anything behind, or else I'll have to track you down to give them to you."  
  
I laughed weakly, suddenly feeling a desire so strong to hold her, kiss her, I almost handed back the discharge forms. What was wrong with me?  
  
"Nice meeting you Mr MacEwan," she said softly, smiling before turning and leaving, nodding at Morgan and Hunter.  
  
"Whoa," Morgan said, nudging me. "Who was that?"  
  
"Uh, no one," I muttered, signing the forms.  
  
But in my mind all I could think about was Alieah. Those beautiful eyes. Her pretty face. Her wonderful hair. Her amazing body. In other words, Alieah was tattooed in my mind.  
  
"Well, Morgan and I can drop you off at wherever you're staying," Hunter offered.  
  
I thanked him, gathered up my things and left with them both, purposely leaving behind my leather jacket, slung over the chair in the corner.  
  
~*~  
  
About three hours later, I heard the doorbell ring. Casting my senses, I felt Alieah's presence outside my house.  
  
I went and answered the door, and was instantly hit with a feeling of longing as I met those blue eyes.  
  
"You left this behind," she said, holding up my jacket.  
  
"Ah, thanks," I replied, reaching for it.  
  
She left it drop into my hands, and I felt the urge to kiss her.  
  
"So, do you want to come in?" I asked.  
  
'Please say yes,' I thought, looking at her.  
  
"Can't," she answered, apologetically. "Got the kids in the car."  
  
'Kids?' I asked myself, confused. Then I remembered.  
  
"Oh, your two younger siblings?"  
  
She nodded. "They can come in also," I offered.  
  
She looked thoughtful. "Alright. Give me a sec."  
  
She walked over to the car, and I breathed a sigh of relief, as I saw the kids get out of the car and her lock it.  
  
They were twins, by the looks of it. Boy and girl, brother and sister. Both had the same strawberry blonde hair and sapphire blues eyes as their sister, and both were wearing school uniforms. They looked about twelve.  
  
"This is my brother and sister," Alieah quipped unnecessarily as they entered the house and took of their jackets. "Keisha and Caelen. Keish, Cae, this is Killian MacEwan."  
  
Both replied at the same time. "Please to meet you, Mr MacEwan."  
  
I laughed. "Pleased to meet you also. But, please, just Killian. Same to you too," I added on to Alieah. "Hot drink?" I asked.  
  
"Please," Alieah agreed, as the four of us moved into the warm kitchen.  
  
I poured out four hot teas, which Alieah and I cooled. The twins hadn't been initiated yet.  
  
"You can go into the living room," I offered. "There's a TV in there, and a VCR, DVD player, and a bunch of movies."  
  
The twins thanked me quietly, and moved into the living room.  
  
"Don't spill you're drinks!" Alieah called after them.  
  
Then she turned to me. "Thanks for the drink," she said.  
  
"Thanks for brining back my jacket."  
  
"Ah, I told you not to leave anything behind. You're lucky I forgot some paperwork, or else you would have been waiting a while."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I have the next two days off."  
  
I brightened up a bit. "Really?"  
  
She nodded, swirling her drink. "Yeah. Thank the Goddess. I won't need to get a baby sitter for the twins. I'll be able to pick them up straight from school."  
  
I sensed how much she cared for her two young siblings, and felt a new compassion for her.  
  
I heard the channels being changed on the TV, and tried to tune it out. "So. Doing much on your days off?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I guess I'll just relax and read and write in my Book of Shadows."  
  
"Well," I started, before hesitating.  
  
What was I doing? I barley even knew her, and already I felt like I had to see her every second of the day. But something, my heart maybe, told me to go a head, to ask her out, to make a move.  
  
"Would you like to get together?"  
  
Alieah almost chocked on her drink. Looking at me, slightly embarrassed, with an adorable pink tinge brushing her checks, she smiled.  
  
"Sorry," she said quickly. "You took me by surprise."  
  
"Um, sure," she agreed. "I would love to."  
  
Inside, I was silently rejoicing and thanking the Goddess.  
  
The rest of our time (half an hour) flew by. We talked vaguely about our childhoods (neither of us had had that great of one) and about the twins.  
  
Pretty soon, it was time for her to leave. She scrawled down her address and phone number, and I promised to come and pick her and the twins up in the morning. We were going to drop them off first.  
  
I lightly grabbed her wrist as she left. I waited until the twins were safely in the car, and fighting over a CD, before speaking.  
  
"Thank you for bringing back my jacket."  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening," she said in a low voice.  
  
'Should I?' I wondered, looking at her.  
  
She looked adorable, with those big blue eyes looking up at me. Before I could decided whether to kiss her or not, I felt the soft touch of her lips on mine.  
  
She pulled back, and I saw her light blush again, before she turned and ran to her car.  
  
"Goodbye Killian," she called, getting into the car, and starting the engine.  
  
"Goodbye Alieah," I said softly, watching her pull out of the driveway.  
  
As she drove off, three words come to my mind.  
  
Mùirn beatha dàn.  
  
\/ \/ \/ Disclaimer: I do not own the Sweep/Wicca series. I do not own any of the characters. I only own Alieah, Keisha, Caelen, Cate Livingstone, and any other characters you do not recognise. \/ \/ \/ Well, did you like it? Please tell me. \/ \/ \/ Reviewing to my stories add you instantly to my emailing list. I'll email you whenever I post a new chapter. \/ \/ \/ Alieah 


End file.
